The Little Ninja
by Alchery
Summary: Naruto is young half kitsune demon and lives in the forest of Konoha. When he sees a young prince named Sasuke roaming around, he becomes intrigued in the young man. SasuNaru. Hard n’ soft Yaoi.
1. The Legend Prologue

I couldn't resist to make a new SasuNaru Story! I got the idea when I was baby sitting my cousin. She wanted to watch "The Little Mermaid". I popped it in and started reading one of my new SasuNaru doujins (it had to be fluff that night or else my mom would have killed me) and as I listened to it, the idea just came to me! Mostly when the song "Poor Unfortunate Souls" came on. I put my doujin down and picked up a journal and pencil and began to write this story as we watched/studied the movie! –sighs dreamily– I'm so proud of myself! Please! Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything like that. This is only a "re-make."

* * *

**The Little Ninja**

**Part 1: The Legend (Prologue)**

Legend says that everything is always meant to happen. Whether it be running into someone in the street by accident or saying a word that you can't take back. Just like how onis and humans are to live different lives and at times conflict with each other.

Konoha just so happens to be a big part of this style. The village keeps the oni out and in the forest while they live in peace. But one day, such peace was disrupted when a kitsune oni attacked the village. The greatest worrier and the last heir to the throne, known as a Hokage, stood up to it, but could not bear to destroy the oni.

When the man was summoned to the Higher Ups, the rulers of the country, he was with held for his crime against the Fire Country and village. The oni was found and taken in without a fuss; as they were both executed with each other as ordered by the Hokage.

It's said that the Hokages' crime was for falling for the female oni kitsune. That they even had a child. Whether that is true or not, no one knows except the Higher Ups.

Now, the throne is ruled by a new family. The Uchiha's older son had left to command the western border of the country and the younger stayed to guard the village. When their parents died it almost seemed that the older of the siblings would become ruler, but was instead replaced with the next true Hokage chosen by the Higher Ups. The older was out raged at the fact that this had happened, and that the role of Hokage was taken by a woman. Not long after; he disappeared. This is where our story begins…

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know it was short, okay, very short, but that's the only thing I could whip up for the story. If it doesn't make any sense what so ever, forgive me on that. I'll get the next chapter up later today.


	2. I Want To Be Where The Humans Are

The Little Ninja

Yes! Second chapter! Okay, now that I'm actually starting the story, I hope everything goes well!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Naruto. I just own one character.

**The Little Ninja**

**Part 1: I Want to Be Where the Humans Are**

One day in the Konoha Forest, kitsune onis were walking towards a big tree a waiting for their kits to come around. Who would guess that even with onis, they would practice their own way of the ninja? As each one of the kits came out they were congratulated on passing and becoming a true oni. One oni, however, didn't walk any further then the others did. He sat by the tree as he watched them with their parents. His nine tails rapped around his paws, ears down; he was sad and lonely. If it weren't for one of the onis, he probably wouldn't be where he was today. He sighed and closed his strange sky blue eyes and rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

"Tired, Naruto?" Said a voice that brought him from his thoughts. Said kit perked up and looked behind him.

"Iruka-Sensei…!" The older oni chuckled and smiled at him. But the kit saddened again. "Why didn't I pass? I did try my best, I did!" Said Naruto as he got up on all fours still a little depressed. "I know my grades weren't the best but-!"

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I really am. But rules are rules when it comes to becoming a Jounin…" He said as apologetic as possible. But his eye caught a figure that was lurking around. Naruto looked at him strangely when Iruka didn't look at him; and he was serious. Naruto followed his gaze when he seen something slither away.

"Iruka-Sensei, who was-?"

"Orochimaru and you don't go anywhere near him or his layer." He said strictly.

"Why?"

"I'm telling you as your sensei, friend, and guardian Naruto. He's not an oni you should be around or talk to." He said adamantly but as calmly as possible when he got down to his kits eye level. Naruto just looked into brown eyes a little confused. "I'll walk you home-."

"It's alright Iruka-Sensei, I maybe sixteen but I can handle myself. So what if I didn't pass. I did learn the things I actually listened too." Said Naruto, sadly, as he began to walk away. Iruka watched him walk away, still worried about him. When Naruto was out of site, he began walking towards his own home.

--

Inside the village of Konoha, the young prince Sasuke Uchiha, and a group of men along with his "servant" Kakashi were getting ready for a trip into the Konoha Forest. Sasuke was putting up a sack on a saddle in the horse stalls. "We're leaving soon Lady Tsunade." He said not looking up from working on the saddle of his horse. Lady Tsunade came out from behind the stalls left door.

"How is it you always know who's there?" She asked as she leaned on the frame of the big door. He didn't respond and just kept on packing. She sighed and walked over messing his hair up a bit smiling slightly. Her groaned and tried to swipe her hand away, but didn't succeed. She laughed when he tried; he didn't. "You should be thankful I'm letting you go on this little "cruse" of yours for your seventeenth birthday."

_I just wanted to get away, by myself, for a month or so, and not have my Army unit with me, let alone Kakashi-Sensei... You're not even my mother._ "I know…" He replied, still not looking up.

"You be careful of all the onis out there, Uchiha. We don't need to lose another heir, right?" She questioned him. He just nodded and kept what he was doing. She patted his shoulder and walked out of the stalls; leaving the young Uchiha heir to himself and his horse. The black horse snorted and the raven looked up petting the animal.

"Maybe we'll find him while were out, no?" He whispered more to himself then the actual horse it's self. Thoughts of when he was young started running through his head.

"Prince Sasuke." Said a dull voice from outside the stalls, waking him from his thoughts. The raven turned around a little too see who it was. A man with silver hair that covered his right eye and a mask covered his face. He was looking down and had his nose buried in a book.

_Him and his porn…_

"We're ready to leave."

Sasuke took the reins of his horse and turned it around facing the door. "Good. We'll leave now."

--

"Naruto!!" Said a female voce. Said oni stopped and looked around. No one was there. He gave a questioning look to himself and slowly began walking into a normal pace. He then heard a small laugh from the same voice. "Naruto~!" This finally caught his attention. He stopped and got into attack position.

"Who are you?! Show your self!" He yelled as his eyes darted around the perimeter of the forest.

"Naru sweetie, you need to learn to look _up_ when I call you! My goodness!" Naruto looked up to see a young girl sitting on a large branch high up on a tree. He smiled when he seen the girl with dark blue hair and ears. Her black cat-like ears were nothing but piercings. Her boots were black and zipped up to her knees. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that ended a good amount above her belly button. She also wore a black skirt with black shorts underneath and a black-silver studded belt to keep it all up.

"Moriko-Chan!" He said in a happy voice.

"I've known you for, what? Almost twelve years, now? And you still react like that!" She laughed. Naruto couldn't help but pout at that remark.

"Well, sorry Moriko-Chan, but my day, has not been the best!" He yelled up. Amethyst eyes just eyed him down, studying his actions.

"Then turn to your cuter form and get up here and tell me all about it…!" She mocked as she patted an empty spot on the large branch next to her. He gave her another pout as he glared at her.

"I'm not a kid any more dammit…" He murmured.

"What? Didn't quite catch that…" Said Moriko as she leaned her back against the trunk of the tree, putting her hands behind her head, and crossing her legs. She gave a hardy laugh when he gave her a glare.

A whirl of red chakra came rushing around him; making the leaves and branches of the trees whip and move around. Moriko just sat in her spot and watched with an amused grin on her face as the red chakra grew in height.

"There! Ya' happy now?!" Naruto shouted standing on two feet, presenting himself. He was wearing orange kakis that looked almost like short cargos. He had blue sandals that showed his toes. He had a black t-shirt underneath an orange and blue short sleeveless, hooded jacket. His hair was blond and a little mangy, but he still had his sky blue eyes and 3 whisker marks on the cheeks of the side of his face. But an added bonus were blond ears.

Moriko smiled wider and tapped her hand on the tree. "Good! Now get your ass up here and tell me what's wrong…!" As if he didn't need to be told again, he ran up the tree landing on the branch of the tree. "Much better!" She stated joyfully. "Now, tell me; what's wrong?" She asked him. He took a deep breath and sighed it out.

"I didn't pass… And Iruka is my sensei… I don't get why I didn't pass! And seeing all the others pass and be praised about it… I feel like a failure. I don't like not being with my actual parents. I don't even know what they looked like!" He told Moriko sadly. He didn't want to look up at her. Naruto just looked at his hands as if he was looking for the answer to appear in them. What was he to do? He wanted to be a genuine oni and have a family. Having a Godfather is one thing, but having someone that was with him all the time. Someone who was part of his blood line. Or someone he could be with to have a family with. It's not like he had an actual gander, but he liked being what Moriko called a 'boy'. So, maybe an oni who wanted to be a girl…?

"And you think you're the only one? At least someone raised you…!" She said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Have you ever wanted to have a family?" Naruto questioned her.

"Yeah, but I want a girlfriend. Not a boyfriend. Sorry Naru baby…" She told him with a wink. Naruto kinda frowned. But then Moriko got an idea. "Hay! Why don't we find someone for you? I'm sure you can find some oni or human…-"

"Wow! Me?! With a human?! That would be so cool!! But, I've never seen one! What are they like? How do they act?"

"Relax Naruto! The shape we're in now is what they look like. Only, they don't have our ears."

"What are they like then? What are their ears shaped as?"

"Well… I don't really know how to describe them to you…" She answered quizzically. "Well, maybe one day you'll see one! Then you'll see what their ears look like."

"I hope I see one, believe it! I'd even like to live with them for a little while…" Moriko laughed at his spunk.

"You wouldn't keep your mouth shut the whole time you lived with, the way you ask so many questions!" She laughed out. Naruto looked back at his hands smiling and laughing with his friend, he didn't mind the comment. He knew it was true coming from her. Anyone else, he would have snapped.

"Ha, yeah…!" He chuckled out a sigh and kept looking at his hands. "Ya know, Iruka and the others don't really like the fact that you go so close to humans. And by the humans wall. Not to mention, he likes you less and less the more that you tell me about them…!" He giggled rubbing his hands together and swinging his legs.

"Is that so?" She said still smiling, looking around the forest for nothing unparticular. "You're the one who always asked what I did when I wasn't playing with you. You got yourself into that interest of humans." She corrected him. At least, that's what she believed she was doing.

Suddenly, there was a rumble in the distance. A loud rumble that made the young blond jump. If there was one thing Naruto didn't have an interest in, were thunderstorms. He feared and loathed them. He shivered and squirmed at the light thunder; and Moriko noticed this. She chuckled and sat up.

"Aw, does Nawu-Chan want me to walk the pwoor oni home?" The black haired girl said as if he was a new born kit. But Naruto scowled at her.

"I told you I'm not a kid anymore, damn it…" He mumbled again. But another rumble came; and it was a little louder. It still made him jump. Moriko rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm as she jumped down from the tree; taking him with her. When they landed, she still had a hold of his arm as she looked over at him. She rolled her eyes at his complaining.

"Shut up Naruto-Chan! I'm taking you home whether you like it or not. I know you'll hide in the forest if the storm gets bad and you'll never get home. Now transform back to a fox oni." She said as she let him go and turned into a black two tailed cat oni. Naruto as well turned to his original form and followed closely to Moriko as they headed to Naruto's home.

**Author's Note:** Well? Good? Bad? At least it's a little longer then the last one! Then again, that was the intro. And, as you can tell, Moriko is the new one! I'm using her as Scuttle, and she's also Flounder. So she's two in one! Ya know the bird and puffer fish dudes from The Little Mermaid? Yeah, anyways, I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can! = )


End file.
